Como cansar a Mikoshiba Momotarou y no morir en el intento
by Kuronekoneko
Summary: Soltó un largo y tendido suspiro cuando el quinto senpai salió de los labios de Momotarou, el muchachito solo pudo repetirse que debía ser paciente. Pero no podía serlo si eran las dos de la mañana y el de cabellos naranjas no paraba de hablar


Disclaimer. Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esto va dedicado a mis hermosas nenas: Hikuke y Teko. ¡Las amo preciosas! Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

Todos estaban de acuerdo cuando se decía que Momotarou Mikoshiba era impaciente, infantil, y quizás un poco tonto. Nitori lo supo la segunda vez que lo vio, porque la primera estaba tan concentrado en el relevo que no prestó atención. Su "Nitori-_senpai_, Nitori-_senpai_" lo dejo confundido durante unos segundos y después lo único que pudo preguntarse fue ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en la Academia Samezuka, justo a él tenía que tocarle compartir habitación con ese chico nutria? Pensó que podía ser el karma, por tantos Matsuoka-_senpai _a lo largo del año anterior. Definitivamente debía ser eso. Soltó un largo y tendido suspiro cuando el quinto _senpai _salió de los labios de Momotarou, el muchachito solo pudo repetirse que debía ser paciente. Pero no podía serlo si eran las dos de la mañana y el de cabellos naranjas no paraba de hablar.

— Hey, Nitori-_senpai… _—ahí estaba de nuevo. — ¿Crees que Rin-_senpai_ me deje entrar a su equipo de relevos? ¿Lo crees? —Nitori quiso decir que no, que lo más probable era que solo Yamazaki entrase, pero no quiso desanimarlo. No, bueno, mejor si, mejor desanimarlo y que cerrase el pico. Aunque de solo pensar en tener a Mikoshiba lloriqueando porque había herido sus sentimientos le hizo apretar los labios, y pensar en otra estrategia para hacer que se callase.

— Hey… —comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido por el susodicho que, todo animado de escuchar su nombre de labios de su _senpai_, inclinó su cuerpo y asomó su cabeza por el borde de la cama, prestando la completa atención que el chiquillo de segundo año se merecía. La sonrisa del de pelo naranja pudo notarse a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto. — Déjame dormir. Mañana tengo un examen. —pidió el mayor, y, oh, pronto se preguntó para que había hablado. El chico nutria saltó de la cama –literalmente, se había parado en la cama únicamente para saltar al suelo, asustando a Nitori- y encendió la luz, cegando temporalmente al de cabellos grisáceos.

— ¡Te ayudaré a estudiar! —soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y una sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro. Otra vez, Nitori se preguntó porque justamente él. Negó con la cabeza, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados por la molestia que le causaba el cambio de luz tan repentino.

— Son las dos de la madrugada, Momotarou. —sonó alarmado, incómodo. Llamarle por su nombre se había hecho costumbre puesto que Mikoshiba solo había uno, y , desgraciadamente, ya se había graduado. Si se ponía a pensar en eso, ambos _Mikoshibas _eran tan parecidos que resultaría imposible que no fueran hermanos. Nitori suspiro. — Que son las dos de la mañana y quiero dormir. —repitió, sacando paciencia que debía ser otorgada con el título de _senpai_ porque no había forma de que él hubiera sido tan molesto con Matsuoka. Y si lo había sido, Dios lo perdone.

Durante el resto de la noche, Nitori tuvo que cubrir su cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar al molesto muchachito que se revolvía en su cama y repetía mil y un veces que podía ser muy bueno explicando. Aiichirou lo dudo.

[…]

— Rin-_senpai_, realmente Momo-_kun _es imposible por las noches. —solo cuando su _senpai_ lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas y una expresión de incredulidad se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas. No era como si dejase de ser cierto, Nitori tenía el rostro cansado y últimamente nadaba más lento por culpa de la dificultad que tenía para dormir. Rin lo comprendía, ser _senpai _de un chico como Momotarou no debía ser nada fácil, pero Nitori estaba aguantando bastante. Debía reconocérselo.

— Pues solo deberías hacer que se canse. Juega un videojuego con él o alguna cosa así hasta que tenga sueño. —Rin explicó, y el menor analizó sus palabras. Hablaban de Momotarou como si fuese una mascota, un cachorro al que se debía entretener hasta que el cansancio físico lo obligase a dormir. Pese a eso, supo que tenía razón, y que debía conseguir algún tipo de entretenimiento que mantuviese la cabeza anaranjada de ese tipo ocupada para que él pudiese dormir. No resultaría sencillo teniendo en cuenta que esa cabeza anaranjada tenía la misma capacidad de concentración que la de un niño de cuatro años, pero Nitori lo conseguiría. Así como había logrado estrechar la relación que tenía con Matsuoka.

Aquel día Nitori no fue a la práctica del equipo, y Momo no dejo de preguntar el porqué. Rinno dijo más que "tuvo que salir" o algo parecido, y el chico de primer año solo pudo bufar e inflar levemente los mofletes. Le molestaba no estar enterado de las cosas. Pese a eso, enseguida se olvido de Nitori cuando Gou apareció en la conversación. Si, definitivamente ese chico tenía muy poca concentración.

Cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo ya, Mikoshiba se apareció en la habitación y Nitori mostró una expresión de estar esperándolo. Esa mirada intrigó al chiquillo, y rápidamente se puso a revolotear a su alrededor. Aiichirou no dijo nada al principio, para generar más curiosidad en el de cabellos naranjas, y cuando ya el ambiente se había calmado –puesto que el menor se había cansado de corretear por la habitación preguntando la razón de esa mirada-, Nitori le entregó una caja violácea, sin ningún tipo de adorno ni cosa que llamase la atención del de primero.

— Te he traído esto, Momo-_kun_. Ojala te guste. —"Y así me dejes dormir de una vez" pensó. La emoción del chico fue tal que Aiichirou lo tuvo saltando por la habitación por una hora y media. Claro, ¿cómo no emocionarse? Si su _senpai_ le había regalado tan bonita consola portátil, ¡a él justamente! Era suficiente razón para saltar. Lo cierto era que aquella consola había sido un regalo de la madre de Nitori de cuando era pequeño, por lo que ahora agradecía completamente ser un desordenado y haberla conservado. Rin no aprobaba el desastre que era su escritorio, pero sin duda se sentiría orgulloso de él.

Bueno… Quizás a medias. Porque esa misma noche, cuando ambos se fueron a acostar, el ruidito del maldito aparato que Momo se encargaba de mantener al máximo –porqué así era más emocionante, según él- lo dejo despierto toda la noche.

[…]

Cuando _aquello_ ocurrió, Nitori se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que había pasado. El chico nutria estaba revoloteando como siempre a su alrededor, y no paraba de decir "Nitori-_senpai_" para que el susodicho le prestase atención. Cuando por fin lo hizo, el de cabellos naranja le tomó el rostro y, así nada más, sin ningún tipo de mirada propia de un manga _shoujo_, le besó. Si, así de repente como se escuchaba. Estaría de más decir que la reacción de Nitori había sido de espanto total, pero la insistencia fue tal que acabo rindiéndose. El de cabello naranja movió sus labios sobre los de su _senpai_ con entusiasmo pero la inexperiencia era obvia. Nitori dudaba de que alguna vez hubiera besado a alguien, aunque a veces presumiese de eso. Cuando se separó, tomó tanto aire que pareció imposible y Momo no pareció captar como había dejado al otro, su rostro tenía una expresión parecida a haber cazado un escarabajo enorme y sus manos habían bajado a presionarlos hombros de Aiichirou.

— ¡_Senpai_, sus labios con como los de una chica! —le dijo, sacudiendo sus anaranjados cabellos y apretando los dedos sobre sus hombros de una forma extraña. Parecía nervioso, pero la efusividad que le acostumbraba no había desaparecido. Por el contrario, el de segundo año tenía el rostro colorado, los ojos llorosos y un tembloroso puchero en los labios. ¡Aquel había sido su primer beso! ¡Y con un hombre! Pero claro, no podía ser un hombre como Matsuoka, no, tenía que ser como… ¡Mikoshiba! Que aterrador resultaba. No importaba si, por la forma en la que se había manejado Momotarou, fuera su primer beso también. Por suerte, el chico pareció notar su expresión, aunque no la asimilo como correspondía; volvió a tomar con más firmeza su rostro, apretando sus mejillas puesto que no podía comprender como no reaccionaba. Nitori no entendió como el menor no captaba su impresión. ¡Si estaba clarísimo!

— Mo-Momo-_kun_… —murmuró, queriendo esconder el rostro entre sus manos o salir huyendo de ahí, como mínimo. Él le observó con curiosidad, esperando que las siguientes palabras fueran algo como "¡Eso ha sido genial!" o "¡Hazlo de nuevo!". Sin embargo, lo descolocó solo encontrarse con que era jalado de la ligera camiseta que llevaba para volver a besuquearse con su _senpai_. Bueno… eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero ¿adivinen qué? ¡No estaba mal!

Fue sorprendente saber que, a partir de ese día, todos se enteraron de la relación que llevaban aquellos dos, y aún más sorprendente saber que a nadie le sorprendió o, en tal caso, les importo. Y Nitori preocupado porque se armaría un gran drama.

[…]

Pero claro, llevaban más de dos meses –meses en los que Momo no dejó de lado la estúpida consola y el insomnio de Nitori se incrementó- cuando el mismo Mikoshiba le propuso tener sexo. Pues porque si, nada más, se había acercado a él con un rostro animado y le había dicho que sería divertido. Que en las películas lo era, o al menos eso parecía. El rostro de desconcierto del mayor había sido tal que se sorprendió de que Matsuoka-senpai, que dormía en la otra habitación ahora, no lo notase inclusive.

La efusividad con la que el chico nutria le besó el cuello lo puso nervioso, y podía perfectamente sentir su cuerpo temblar; si su corazón no se salía de su pecho en ese momento debía ser porque estaba su caja torácica ahí. Nada más.

Y la prisa con la que le recostó en la cama, posando sus labios sobre la piel de sus hombros le puso más nervioso aún, porque ese Momotarou Mikoshiba cuidadoso y tranquilo no le gustaba. Por eso se negó, solo un poco. Porque en cuanto el de cabellos naranjas notó la negativa de su _senpai_ comenzó a insistir y a ir más a su ritmo. Le tocaba dónde podía, dónde quería, y a cada toque Nitori parecía un poco menos reacio, menos negado.

A Aiichirou le sorprendió encontrarse, entonces, sin su camisa, con el pantalón desacomodado y Momotarou mirándole como si no entendiese que más hacer. Realmente ninguno sabía. Pareció decepcionado, molesto, igual que un niño cuando no sabe como usar un juguete, y a Nitori eso no pudo parecerle más adorable. Por eso se irguió y le volvió a besar, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas. Frotó su pelvis contra la del de primero y la reacción que obtuvo fue… uf. Verlo entrecerrar los ojos y abrir la boca sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía le derretía, y quería ver más reacciones así. Instó a Momo a tocarlo, a explorarlo a pesar de que él sentía el mismísimo miedo encarnado. Y si, probablemente Aiichirou coincidiría en que en su vida había sentido algo tan doloroso y que ninguna carrera de natación le había dejado tan cansado como esa vez.

También ese día había descubierto que la mejor forma de cansar a Mikoshiba era acostándose con él. Porque nunca, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo habitación, el de cabello naranja había caído rendido en media hora. Todo un record.


End file.
